bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Knyferios/Possible Reboot ideas for 2018
Now, incase you are wondering, spin master is doing a Bakugan Reboot in 2018, there are four possible settings this series could be in. Keep in mind that this is theory or speculation, it can be any of these or none of these. Conversion of Video Game to Anime The most likely to happen, now, we aren't talking about Arcade Battler, or Battle Trainer, or RoTR or any of that, but there are two possible games to get ideas from if they are going to do an anime series on it. Bakugan: Battle Brawlers: Of course the video game version, it could be possible that the player may get an official name and Leonidas may get an official attribute. Considering the type of personality that our "colorful" Bakugan has here(By the way, yes, that was a pun). He might turn out different. Leonidas may be a Darkus Bakugan. Bakugan: DoTC: '''Okay, who actually liked that game?*Cricket's chirping* KnyPC: I do! *I facepalmed*(BTW, this is a fake KnyferPC account, but I do help him) Anyways, I think considering the fact that in Gundalian Invaders, Leonidas might actually be prevented entry by the Sacred Orb because he isn't made by Code Eve, there's only one character we have left here that we know nothing about, that's right, NOTHING! Discount "Abyss," is a character that we know nothing about besides being from an Alternative Universe in an Alternative Universe in an Alternate Universe of the Anime series and helping the Player beat the Vexos and well, killing herself. And yes, I know, you may say things like, "Oh, she's the Earth's Core" or "Oh, she's the one responsible for murdering Leonidas(Actually,that's a good point)" however, she's just another minor NPC trying to act as a main NPC. Good news though, this could allow oppurtunity for Spin Master to bring her in without all the "ohhh, she is this not that" flame wars. '''Now Considering Concept Art: Since Leonidas and Vladitor are one-of-a-kind Bakugan in the series, although it may be a surprise for a lot of people, the characters in the concept art may not be a surprise to me to pretty much join the Anime series as more OC's. A {more Anime-like} Sequel The Bakugan series was an Anime, don't get me wrong, they are, but it didn't look so much like the other Anime series like "Beyblade" or "Yu-Gi-Oh" or "Pokemon." The Bakugan Anime most likely had a GWR for "smoothest 3D effect as an anime" if there was even a GWR for that. Now, eventhough that may not be changed, we are to expect some Japanese Anime Cliches here, for example, the guy with the Katana on his back, or the guy walkig usiing a giant robot. To be honest, it is kinda common that you see these in Japanese Anime. We may see some of the Original Characters back, but other than that, yeah, I'm just hoping it isn't a sequel. Bakutech NO NOT BAKUTECH, *CENSORED* NO! Okay, I know everyone hates Bakutech, now this is the least likely to happen, but please have your fingers crossed and hope it doesn't happen, if it does, the series will might as well go _______/\_____/\______/\___________/\____________________________________________ Beep--------Beep-------Beep------------Beep--------------Flatline Conversion of Video Game to Anime, but with Dan as main character still This is least likely too as people say that he and his Bakugan are dead memes now. TBH, if they are going to use original characters again, my suggestion is the Player and his possibly Darkus Bakugan Leonidas. People may disagree with me on that too. but we only seen them for a part of Arc 1 in Season 1. We don't even know if Drago faces Leonidas in competition for the Ultimate Bakugan, heck, Hal-G and Naga would most likely attack the Player and his Bakugan to get back the silent orb in retaliation. Besides that, if they use Dan as the main protagonist, I'm gonna puke.